


Red King

by Ab0019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Red Queen AU, filler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Jeremy Heere finds himself living a lie after falling off a balcony onto a hissing, electrified  shield, one that should have killed him upon impact.But now instead of pickpocketing the victims of his own home village, he’s playing the role of a long lost prince, one that will one day marry the less well known prince.~The world is divided only by blood.Reds are to only serve, all on low income. All are weak and have no purposeBut silvers rise above with there baffling powers and mighty strength.But what happens when a blood mutation is discovered that makes a red stronger than both?





	1. Chapter 1

Once again it’s first Friday, and with the unbearable summer heat and crowds of people it makes it even more of a living hell.

I watch as the markets deflate as the stall owners close up for the day, preparing for the useless battles of silvers presenting their power over us reds. 

Lucky for me, No One is paying attention 

I rise to me feet and allow myself to be taken away from the current of people, carfully snatching unnoticeable items. 

By the time I’m spit out the other end, my makeshift pockets are filled to the brim with trinkets and many other treasures. 

I allow myself to peer over the crowd as they rush through the stilt builds (which is why this village is called the stilts) 

Most people are exited for the monthly break from useless jobs and careless school, but not me. 

No, in fact I’d prefer to be there instead of that hell hole. 

Not that I’ll have a choice for much longer. I’m almost 18 and without a job, meaning I’ll be sent off to the choke to fight a stupid war responsible for them deaths of countless innocents. 

All 3 of my brothers were sent there when turning of age, but Jared is the only one able to write and sends letter when he can. 

I haven’t heard from my brothers Dustin and Connor in over a year, but no news is good news. 

Quite a few families go years without hearing from their children until one day they blissfully appear on the door step, being discharged from the war. 

That’s if you’re lucky, of course. 

Countless numbers of family get letters made from heavy paper and signed off with the stamp of the kings crown as a thank you for your child’s life. 

And if you’re lucky, you’ll get a few buttons of a scarp of fabric from their torn uniforms. 

I think I was 13 when Connor left. 

He kissed me on the cheek as he 2 pressed Of cold, twine rings into my hand. 

One for me, and one for my little brother, Evan. 

I didn’t really believe they’d have to go, but I was proven wrong as they were dragged from ours sad excuse of a home. 

I’ve started saving- and stealing- to buy a ring for Evan when I leave. 

‘Don’t think about it’

That’s what Mom always says. 

About the army 

About my brothers 

About Everything 

Great advice, mom. 

From down the street I can see a little gang of kids try to snatch things, to young of course. 

The security officers would usually be sent to the stocks or the sad excuse of a jail in the outpost, but that want to watch first Friday so they give them a quick beating and send them on their way. 

Small mercies 

The tiniest pressure on my waist makes me spin around, snatching that hand foolish enough to pickpocket me.

But instead of meeting face to face with a terrified child, I see an unsettlingly smirking face~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate using characters like this, but it’s  
> Gotta be done.
> 
> Names are the same, but last names are not.
> 
> I try to explain it in the text, but just in case you don’t understand:
> 
> Unlike reds, Silvers don’t have ‘lastnames’ but instead the names of their houses, which is sorted by ability.
> 
> That is, unless you have a mutation.. but that’s for later ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that another bonus to making Evan Jeremy’s little brother in this  
> (If you’ve read the series you’d understand)
> 
> But until Anything else is said, Evan does not have a cast.
> 
> I promis all will make sense, but for now Evan does not have a cast.

“You’re getting faster.”

To my joy, I am greeted with Micheal Mell. 

A fisherman’s apprentice, a war orphan, and probably my only real friend. 

“Or you’re getting slower” I fire back at him. 

I watch as he straightens his back and thinks to himself, searching for something to say

“Are we waiting for Evan?” He Finally brings himself to ask 

“He has a pass today. Work.. What a pity that he’ll have to wait another month to watch it” I hear myself say, sarcastically. 

“I happen to think it’s very nice entertainment, Jermey” 

I lightly shove the male next to me, showing my discomfort. 

“It’s supposed to be a warning Mell. Haven’t you learned that?” 

But by the time I’m finished talking, he’s what seems to be miles in front of me. 

As I run to catch up with his quick pase, not that I mind. 

Liks my dad, Micheal’s was sent off to fight at the choke. 

But instead of his coming home missed a arm and having a severely damaged lung 

He came home in a shoe box, nothing more then fire and ash. 

His mother couldn’t take it, so she left him to run away on her own. 

He almost starved to death, but still found ways to pick fights with me. 

And I kept feeding him so I wouldn’t have a bag of bones to call a friend. 

But here he is, 10 years later.. 

At least his apprenticeship will keep him from his fathers fate. 

As we reach to foot hills, it becomes harder to walk through, people everywhere fleeing to The arena because they’re not “Essential Laborers” like my brother. 

Because embroidering silk is essential... 

But silvers love silk, don’t they.. 

Even security gaurds-a few at least- can be bribed with Evan’s craftsmanship. 

Not that I know anything of that. 

The shadows deepen as we climb the man made stares, almost reaching to top of the hill. 

Micheal takes 2 at a time, almost leaving me behind. 

but luckily he stops and waits for me, all for the price of a smirk. 

“Sorry. I sometimes forget you have the legs of a child” 

“Better than the brain of one” I Quickly snap back at him. 

“Ouch, Jer.. you’re meaner than usual” 

“I can’t stand these things and you know that” 

Micheal didn’t respond, leaving us in silence 

The arena is exposed at the top, leaving us in unbearable heat, but luckily Micheal finds USA cool, shady place.

We sit on uncomfortable slabs of concrete, our only luxury being few staticky TVs to present a better veiw of the fight. 

Only the silver nobles get cushioned seating, along with drinks,Food,Electric Lighting, And even ice in the middle of summer. 

And yet they still find a way to complain. 

I’d like to see them try our life style for a day. 

“Bet a days wages it’ll be a strongarm” 

I’m snapped out of my thoughts by Micheal’s siren voice 

“A days earnings it’s another strongarm”

“No bets, Idiot” 

Many reds gamble their earnings for what? Hope? An assurance to live another week? 

were all slowly dying, weather we want to admit it or not. 

And betting our salaries isn’t going to change anything 

“You shouldn’t waste your money like that” 

“It’s not wasting if you know I’m right” I hear Him spit back. 

He is right, though. Strongarms usually Make up half of the battles, as they are best at these things. 

And their sure to prove it. Tossing others around as if they were rag dolls. 

It actually be tragic if healers were not fixing their ever bruise. 

“What about the other one?” I hear myself ask 

Telkies,Swifts,Nymphs,Greenwardens,Stoneskins.. all unbearable to watch. 

“Not sure, Hopefully something cool. I could use some entertainment” 

Over time, I’ve come to except that Micheal and I don’t exactly meet eye to eye on this. 

I personally can’t stand to watch this shit. 

Yet he sees it all as a show put on to entertain us reds. 

Not that he cares, according to him their “Not our kind” 

He doesn’t understand that these are just another way to prove their power over us. 

Just another heartless way to prove that silvers are the only ones who can fight in an arena 

Silvers are the only ones who can SURVIVE the arena. 

‘YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR WE ARE GODS COMPARED TO YOU WORTHLESS REDS’ 

But the agony is that there correct. 

last week I watched a swift battle a Telkie and although with the Swifts inhuman speed, The Telly stoped him dead in his tracks. 

I watched as he lifted the swift up without laying a finger on him, probably using an invisible grip on his neck.

When the runners face turned to a dark blue, they called it, pronouncing the Telkie a campion 

Micheal cheered as he collected his winnings 

He Bet on him to win. 

Just another victory to prove what they are..

I jumped as a rumbling voice came booming through the speakers 

“Lady’s and Gentlemen, Silvers and Reds! Welcome yourself to First Friday, the feat of August!” 

I almost laugh as I realize that these used to be not for ‘entertainment’ but executions. 

Prisoner and enemy’s of the state would be transferred to Archeon, the capital, and would be killed in front of an unforgiving silver crowd. 

And I guess the silver liked that, as the matches started to pop up everywhere 

But instead to kill, it was to entertain. 

They became to feats they are today, as they started to spread everyone 

And eventually even reds were granted admission 

Now, of course it was the cheap seats, but they were still alowed to watch. 

But over time, it became more of a chore that a ‘gift’ as they put it. 

My brother Jared says it’s because arena cities enjoyed a marketed reduction in red crime,dissent, even the few acts of rebellion. 

Now Silvers don’t need to use execution or even security to keep the peace. 2 champions can scare us just as easily

It isn’t long before the warriors come waddleing on to the white sand, the first revealed to be a male named Jake Carros, a silver from harbor bay at the east. 

Without a doubt he’s a strongarm.. if not for his obvious house-for-a-lastname, a common practice to organize silver abilities instead of giving each a last name.. there not reds.. his tree trunk arms are a dead giveaway 

As he smiles, I notice his lack in teeth. Probably gone from his years of training 

Next to me Micheal screams with the rest Of the crowd 

A few get loafs Of bread thrown at them, Others get yellow slips of paper 

‘lec paper-Extra electricity rations’ 

Just another way to make us scream 

“THAT’S RIGHT, LET ‘EM HEAR YAH!” An announcer roars through the speakers 

“And here we have his opponent, Rich Merandus!” Another one chimes 

The strongarms opponent is short, nothing more than 5’5. 

He looks as if he hasn’t been feed in weeks, His skin pale and his body as thin as a stick. 

nothing compared to the ball of muscle called his enemy 

Know that I think off, he’s extremely calm.. 

too calm. 

The last name has a familiar tone, but I can’t bring myself to think of the ability. 

Singer? 

No, that’s Jacos.. 

Blood healers? 

No.. that’s Skonos.. or was it Blonos? 

I rarely went to school 

“Merandus? Strongarm will win for sure!” 

I turn to meet Micheal’s exited gaze. 

“How do you know? What’s Rich’s power?” 

“Who cares? Strongarms are beasts. They beat everyone” I hear his scoff, but brush him off. 

I sit in protest as others- including my best friend- rise to their feet, calling out an opponents house with pride. 

As calm as I may Seem, anger boils within me. 

‘We are God’s echo in my head’ 

“CHAMPIONS, SET YOUR FEET” Echos across the arena.

They do what is told of them, digging their dagger blades of shoes into the weak ground. 

Guns aren’t aloud in battles, so Jake pulled out a shirt tipped sword 

Not that he’ll need it. 

But to my surprise, Rich doesn’t supply a weapon but instead an uneasy smirk. 

A low humming sound starts up in the arena. 

God, I hate this part. 

The sound vibrates my teeth, my bones.. pulsing until it feels as if something might shatter 

But it quickly ends with a chirping sound. 

It had began. 

It looks like a blood bath from the start. 

Jake barrels forward like a bull, kicking up sand In his wake. 

Rich try’s to dodge his opponent, but fails miserably. 

The strongarm picks Merandus up with ease, tossing him across the floor as if he were a feather. 

The crowd cheers with delight as the male falls to a painful crash, probably missing a tooth by now. 

The poor man isn’t even given a chance To stand before Jake’s back on his trail. 

This time, he tosses him into midair, causing him to hit a block of stone. 

I cringe at the sound of his bones cracking upon impact 

“Is He a punching bag?” Micheal speaks next to me 

“Let ‘me have it, Jake!” 

He doesn’t care for a loaf of bread or a few minutes more of electricity. That’s just not why her cheers. 

He just wants to see blood- Silver blood - stain the arena 

He wants to see it because he need to know that they are truly human. 

to know that just like us, the bleed and feel pain. 

Because that act as if they don’t. 

Their blood is a threat, a warning.. a promise. 

‘we are not the same and never will be’ 

Micheal is not disappointed

You can see the blood even from the box seats, there’s that much gushing out. 

this is the true division between use: 

Our blood. 

This simple difference somehow makes them smarter than us, stronger than us.. 

Better than us. 

“Poor fool” I hear myself mutter. 

Micheals right, nothing more than a punching bag 

Jake pounds through the sand, sword held high, ready to strike its victim.. 

But then he freezes. Right in the middle of the arena. 

The bleeding warrior is now pointing at his enemy, his arm out stretched. 

Rich flicks his fingers, forcing Hid opponent to walk. 

His mouth falls open, like he’s gone stupid.. 

Like his mind is gone. 

I can’t belive my eyes. 

I gruesome silence falls over the arena As the crowd waits for Merandus next move 

Even Micheal has nothing to say 

“A whisper” I breathe 

I’ve never seen one in arena- I doubt anyone has. 

Wispers are rare, Dangerous, and powerful 

Even to silvers. 

The rumors of them very, but it all leads to the same thing. 

They can enter your head, read your thoughts.. control you. 

And this one has made his way into A living beast’s head. 

I watch as Jake raises his sword I’m in trembling hand above his chest. 

He’s trying to fight Rich’s strength, but it’s no use. 

There is no uses battling the monster that is now apparat Of you. 

Another twist of the wisper’s hand and the sword is plunging into its handler’s stomach, splashing silver blood as it comes in contact with his skin. 

Echos spread across the crowd.

we never see this much blood, especially not without a fight. 

But there is no fight going on here. 

There’s no use. Not even the healers can save Jake from the wisper’s mighty grasp. 

But that doesn’t stop them from trying. 

A silver cannot die from a worthless battle. 

Their not reds. 

I sigh as we are assured out of the stone cage. 

The poor mans going to die, no doubt 

But they can’t let us see that. 

They can’t let a bunch of gross reds see an all mighty silver’s defeat 

The last thing I see before being pushed out is the wisper’s staring down at his opponent. 

He doesn’t look apologetic, but nor does he look happy 

He just stares there, down onto the stained sand with a blank stare. 

He must go through that a lot. 

in school we learned about the world before ours. 

About the angels and gods in the sky, ruling the earth with kind and loving hands. 

Some say those are just stories 

But I don’t believe that. 

The gods rule us still. 

They have come down from the stares 

And they are no longer kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Our house is small, even for Then stilts.

But at least the veiw makes up for it..

Dad built this before being conscripted, giving a massive height to watch over the flowing river

Though is summer, it’s nothing more a faint memory of what used to be a livly forest

Now loged to oblivion.

It gives us little hope, looking like disease.

But then you peer over the soothing hills of life, a reminder, though just another illusion created by the greenwardens

‘There is so much more out there’

Beyond us, Beyond Silvers, Beyond everything we know.

I carefully climb up the wooden latter, though the care is not needed.

From where I stood, you could see few boats waving there colored flags..

Silvers..

Their the only ones who can afford to have private transportation

While they get endless types of cars, a plethora a motorbikes, even air jets..

Reds get their own legs, 2 if you’re lucky.

I assume their heading to the capital for the summer, following the kings every move.

Evan went their to help the seamstress she’s apprenticed to.

Crafting useless items for the nobles who follow the king like ducklings the buy.

Now to think of it though, I’ve never actually seen the castle (Called The hall of the sun)

Apparently it’s supposed to be mind boggling.

Not that I care, anyway.

I honestly don’t see why nobles have 2 houses.

I barley have 1.

But of course there’s the obvious answer.

Silvers are not driven by need, but of want

And what they want, they get

no matter how stupid it may be.

Before I swing open the door to choas, I do My routine of patting the embroidered flag blowing away on the porch

present is 3 red stars on yellow flag.

1 for each of my livly brothers, all at war.

Most houses he black stripes, representing one lost member, never to be replaced

‘Thank you for your service’

The last thing you want to see in a letter, yet the only way you can find just what you lost.

They don’t care for your child’s service, but they can’t just leave you without a clue of if your child is alive in well or just ash.

Only to send their corpses home to be buried and forgotten.

I’ve unfortunately had close calls with that.

Example A: My Father, an amputee with a clockwork lung..

You get used to the clicking.

Inside, ‘Mom’ sweats over the stove.

She’s not actually my mom.. no, she left my father years before.

She’s Evan’s Mom, her husband left her just as my mother left us.

I don’t actually have real siblings, though . Jared is an orphan, Connor was abandoned for his abusivs ways toward his sister, and Dustin was abandoned at the local hospital, the exact one Heidi (my ‘mom’) works at.

But hey, I’ve learned to love ‘em.

She stirs the simmering stew as my father glares from his wheelchair.

Evan is sitting at the table, carefully stringing a needle through a scrap of silk.

“I’m home” I say as I toss my bag of loot to the dirt floor to no one particular.

Mom Grunts, Dad waves, and Evan doesn’t bother to look up.

I walk over to the table, making sure to let my pockets giggle more than I should.

“You think I’ve got enough for a proper cake for dad’s birthday? And batteries, of course.. A month at least!”

Evan glares at my pockets with anger.

I don’t know how old he is, probably older (though we call Him younger than yours truly) But he’s quite wise for his age.

“One day people are going to come and take everything you have”

“Oh, please Ev.. the only thing I have is my blood..and I doubt anyone just going to walk In and call me silver.”

I pause before speaking again.

“And don’t take your anger out on my just because you can’t pickpocket to save your life”

I watch as he slams his work on the table, tossing his chair aside as he stands in anger.

“I’m not angry! And I can pickpocket!!” I hear him huff.

“Evan, calm down sweetie...”

I sigh as I pick up the discarded hoop hosting the fabric with an amazing picture sewn across.

Burning flowers.. though something that’ll probably be sold in the market (as it could be something to represent the leading house of burners) I wish to keep it.

“It’s beautiful, Evan”

I let my worn hands trace the outline, taking in ever minute.

He knows that he means the world to me, and he knows it’ll kill me to lose him.

And besides, he’s not angry nor is he jealous.

For a matter of fact, I am.

While Evan can create wonders that send people in awe, I can’t do anything but steal from The ones that can.

it’s pitiful to say the least.

Once Ev finishes his apprenticeship, he’ll open his own shop.

Silvers will come from god knows where to buy her luxurious goods.

One day Evan will save us all with only a needle and thread.

“Night and day, my boys” Heidi mumbles as she runs her fingers through gray,thin hair

She doesn’t mean to insult me, but as a truth

Evan is Kind,skilled, and handsome

but of course to every light, there’s a dark.

I’m a little rougher, as dad puts it.

I don’t have the looks, or the skills, and let it be known that I have no kindness to give.

But hey, that’s why Evans around, to balance out my me-ness

Dad wheezes from his forgotten corner, hammering a hand against his chest.

this is common, though

If it weren’t for Heidi’s minimal-yet-enough medic skills he’d surly be a goner.

Which is one of the reasons she plays the role my absent mother should be playing

Though she started out as a 24 hour aid for my father, they started getting closer the more they spent together

Thier not legally “Married”, But barely anyone is.

And if we want to talk real, Heidi is still married to her Ex and is technically cheating on him..

And kidnapping her son, as he’s the Only one stable enough to keep custody.

Not that he cares, anyway.

No.. one slice of the wrist and a quick gasp is all it took.

The moment ge realized he were silver he found himself to good for a red like Heidi

I’m actually surprised he didn’t know sooner.

God, if you had an ability it’d stick out like a sore thumb..

I can’t help but feel a small pitty for her, though..

She hasn’t seen him since Evan was 4, and she had him before the age Of conscription.

And now that she’s watching over my Father and I, she has to juggle the task of taking care of 3.

What I would do to comeback to her years later, when Evan has opened his own store in summer town and I’m returned back after years at war.

What a dream that would be..

“I don’t want cake”

I’m snapped out of my thoughts by my father’s grumbles

I let my eyes brush across his figure

Even with little food does he find a way to have a constantly growing belly.

“Well what do you want? A new watch or-“

“Jer, I don’t consider something you stole of someone’s wrist new”

Sad, but true.

I try to come up with some amazing come back, but I’m left dumbfounded..

Luckily my time matches perfectly with Heidi pulling whatever she’s making of the stove.

“Dinners served”

She says as she walks the steaming pot over to the table, carful not to spill.

As she places it down, the smell hits me.

Appalling to say the least.

“It smells great, mom”

A small lie told by Evan, of course

as I take a spoon full, I brace myself for what hell I may come to meet.

I squirm in my seat as I raise the glop of whatever it may be to my lips

I fell myself want to puke as I shovel it in.

It’s...

It’s....

Decent?

“You used the pepper I brought you?”

But instead of nodding and thanking for noticing, she brushes me off in disgust

She knows I stole it, just like all my gifts

I see Evan roll his eyes, but I shoot him a “oh, like you could do better” glance

You’d think I’d be used to their disappointment by now

Heidi sighs as she lowers her face into her worn hands

“Jeremy, You know I appreciate- I just wish-“

“I’d be more like Evan?” I hear myself snap

but of course she shakes her head, pushing away the truth

“It’s the only way I could help.. before I go away..”

Pity card, I know, but it works like a charm

That shuts the house up

Even Dad’s wheezing is not present

Heidi turns head in dismay, trying to avoid the obvious

And it hurts so hear her sarrow filled voice as she holds back tears

“I know you’re doing the best you can..”

Small comforts, though others would think otherwise

I keep my mouth shut as I force a nod, trying not the hurt her anymore

But Evan does not get the memo and jumps up in excitement

“I almost forgot! I stopped by the post office and picked up a letter from Jared!

It’s like setting off a bomb as she said that

Dad scrambles to reach the letter but fails, and Heidi pushes dad out of the way to grab it herself

But I wait

I’m the only one who can read

Dad awkwardly sniffs the letter, trying to locate the destination

“Pine, Not smoke.. He’s away from the Choke”

A sigh rushes over the house

The choke is hell on earth, bombs littered across the land..

unfortunately that’s were most of the war is fought

He passes the letter over to me so I can read

I carefully open the envelope, pulling out the folded paper inside

And I am pleased on what’s inside

**Dear Family-**

**I am Alive. Obviously**

that alows a chuckle from dad an I, Even Evan.

But Heidi is less amused, So I continue 

**We’ve been called away from the front, as I’m sure Dad the blood hound has already guessed**

**It’s nice, getting back to the main camps.**

**It’s red as the dawn up here, you barely see any silver officers.**

**And without the choke smoke, you can actually see the sun rise stronger every day**

**But I won’t be in it for long.**

**Command plans to repurpose the unit for lake combat, and we’ve been assigned to one of the new warships**

**I met a medic detached from her unit  who said she knew Connor and that he’s fine.**

**Took a bit of shrapnel retreating from the choke, but he recovered nicely. No infection, no permanent** **damage**

Heidi scoffed.

There is no way anyone can be ok while at war

**Still nothing about Dustin, but I’m not worried.**

**He’s the best of us, and he’s coming up on his five year leave.**

**He’ll be home, soon HEIDI, so stop your worrying**

**Nothing else to report, at least that I can write in a letter**

**Evan, don’t be to much of a show off even though to deserve to be**

**Jermey, Don’t be such a brat all the time, and stop beating up the Mell boy.**

**Dad (Well, kinda) I’m proud of you. Always. Love all of you**

**Your favorite outcast, brother, and sarcastic ass bitch-**

**Jared**

 The way his words peice together leave us all with an unforgiving feeling.

You can almost hear his voice if you try hard enough 

As almost on cue, though, the lights above us flicker out

”Did no one put in the ration papers I got yesterday?” I hear myself ask

Just as we plunge into darkness, I can see Heidi’s sheepish head shake.

Of course 

“This again? I can’t deal with this shit” Evan says as he stands 

“I’m going to bed. Try not to yell” 

But we don’t yell.

there’s no point.

And even if there was..

We’re to tired to fight.

Heidi and dad waddle to their bedroom, leaving alone at the worn table

Usally I’d slip out, but I can’t find anything better to do.

So I head to bed myself 

I hastily climb yet another latter to me and Evan’s shared bunk.

When I arrive to the top, He’s snoring 

So i’m Carful not to wake him

But unlike sleeping beauty over there,it takes me longer to fall asleep 

to much to worry about

Sometimes I takes hours to even give me an idea of such a thing.

As I settle in, I hold Jared’s letter close to my chest.

Dad’s right, it does smell of pine.

And if that isn’t enough, river gives of a comforting sound, one of a white noise.

I think I will have no problems sleeping tonight 

I fell myself hazily slip away, the eye’s falling down lower and lower until..

”Jeremy?”

Until my presences is needed.

I prepare myself to lightly smack my Step brother, but find myself freeze as I meet his closed eyes

He’s not calling my name..

”Jeremy?” 

My name is requested again, but this time it’s louder.

which means it has to be..

”It’s me,Micheal”

I swear, I’m going to kick his ass.

Why does he need me this late?

”No, go away” I breathe out.

”Jeremy.. please”

I feel Evan Russell under the covers 

Grumbling to myself, I climb out of the cot and into the dirt floor 

Most people would stumble thanks to the clutter

but I’m used to it..

It isn’t long before I see the outline of Micheal Mell

”Alright, speak. Why is it so important that you need me so late?”

No answer.

”I swear to god, I’ll give you a black eye if you don’t te-“

The sight of his face cuts me short.

He’s been crying.

Micheal does not cry.

His knuckles are bleeding..

He’s been punching a wall, which he hasn’t done since 2nd grade.

“What is this? What’s wrong?” 

With our thinking, I grab his bloody hands in mine.

”What happened?”

He doesn’t respond immediately 

He thinking about his response.

this Terrifies me.

”M-my master fell.. He died..

I’m not an apprentice anymore”

I try not to gasp aloud, but it’s no use.

it slips out anyway..

Even though I know what comes next, he  continues 

“I hadn’t finished my training.. and now..”

He stumbles over his words

”I’m 18.. the other fisherman have apprentice’s.. I’m not working.. I can’t get work..”

What he says next feels like and Iron strikeing bars skin, burning with every letter

I wish I wouldn’t hear him..

”They’re going to send my to the war”


End file.
